Dark Chocolate
by burningnostalgia
Summary: MA, plotless and mindless fluff. Alec discovers hot cocoa for the very first time.


**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not mine.

**Summary:** M/A, plotless and mindless fluff. Alec discovers hot cocoa for the very first time.

**A/N:** I don't write fluff at all, really. I was bored one night, and look what happened. Funny how things work out.

Dedicated to saulalovin and her addiction to fluff.

**Dark Chocolate**

by burningnostalgia

* * *

He sat on the couch, picking lightly at the threads of the worn fabric.

"Hey."

Pulled from his thoughts, he looked up and grinned at the sight. She held two ceramic mugs, one in each hand. He accepted one, curiously staring inside. It was filled with a thick brown liquid, little white cube-like objects floating on the surface. He sniffed at it, surprised at the heavenly aroma.

She sat down beside him, making herself comfortable on the other end of the small couch. He watched, intrigued, as she brought the mug close to her lips and breathed in deeply, her lips curling up into a content smile. She took a small sip. "So, what gives? Tell me why you had to yank me out of bed at this time of the night."

He shrugged. "I couldn't sleep."

She took another sip, her eyebrow arching in amusement as she peered at him from over the curve of her mug. "That's usually my line, you know."

Her matter-of-fact reply made him chuckle. She didn't sleep that much. "I know. I'm just borrowing it."

"Better make sure you give it back after."

He grinned widely. "And you're gonna make me?"

She smirked. "Naturally. Scared?"

"Of course not, I'm looking forward to it, actually."

She shook her head, laughing silently. "Sure, whatever. Where were we again?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Right, and you came to me."

He leaned back, stretching himself out on his side of the couch. "I needed the company."

"Hmm." She took another long sip of her drink, and then licked her lips as she lowered the mug.

He glanced down at the warm mug in his hands. "What's this?"

She blinked, and then frowned. "Don't tell me you haven't had hot cocoa before."

He shrugged a shoulder. "What's that?"

"You're missing half your life, then. I'm surprised you haven't taken a sip yet."

He shot her an uncertain look and brought the mug up to his lips. "I hope it tastes as good as it smells."

She laughed upon seeing the expression on his face. He looked like he had just died and gone to heaven. "Damn."

"Told you so."

He stared back down, scrutinizing the drink. "What are the white things?"

He could see the laughter in her eyes as she struggled to keep a straight face. "Marshmallows. Some 90-percent air and 10-percent sugar, or something like that at least."

"Oh." He sipped at it again, making sure he caught a marshmallow in his mouth. "Mmm, nice."

"You _really_ need to get out more often."

He smirked. "Maybe you could show me around?"

She kicked at his legs, almost causing him to spill the cocoa.

"Hey!" He steadied his hands. "Don't waste good things."

She stuck her tongue out. "You started it."

"It's _your_ couch that'll get stained, not mine," he pointed out, grinning.

She kicked him again.

"Maxie!"

She ignored him, busying herself with her hot cocoa. He took the opportunity to scoot closer to her.

"Alec," she warned him, her tone anything but serious.

His expression was as wide-eyed and as innocent as he could pull off. "What?"

She took one look at his face and gave up. "Oh, nothing."

They lapsed into a few minutes of silence. She relaxed and leaned into the worn cushions, enjoying her drink. He drank a bit more, welcoming the stillness. None of them noticed the time pass by. It was as if the clock had stopped for them tonight.

She reached across and set her half-finished cocoa on the coffee table. He left his on the floor. She leaned back into the cushions, her body angling right on top of his. "Sleepy yet?"

He shifted, trying to make her more comfortable. "Nah. I'm just getting started."

She rested her head on his chest, sighing as he encircled his arms around her waist. "You could crash here for the night."

"Sure." He breathed in her scent, marveling as his heart skipped a beat. "You don't mind?"

"You're here already, aren't you? I haven't thrown you out yet."

He smiled. "That's a first."

She laughed and snuggled against his chest. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"I think I do."

She tilted her head up to look into his hazel eyes, slightly confused. She could feel the warmth of his gaze, unable to sense any trace of his usual cockiness.

He didn't understand the wave of emotions that washed over him as he stared into her eyes. She looked so beautiful tonight. Driven by pure instinct, he lowered his head, capturing her lips in his.

Her eyes widened, surprised at the firmness of his lips against hers. Moments later, he moved away, leaving her quite breathless. She blinked, confused with what has just happened. She could feel his eyes searching hers and felt him tense at her hesitation.

He began to pull away further when she snapped out of her daze, lifting her arms and slipping them behind his neck, bringing his head back down and pressing her lips to his.

He tasted like chocolate, dark and rich, and she doubted it was from the cocoa. His strong arms tightened around her waist and she could feel the hardness of his muscles against her skin.

She relaxed in his arms and he deepened the kiss, drinking in the tangy sweetness. She was like cinnamon, sharp and spicy, a shot of espresso straight to his senses. He couldn't believe how he had lasted for so long without this.

Their initial awkwardness soon disappeared, giving way to tenderness. He gently eased her up, shifting his weight so that she now faced him, her back reclining against the back of the couch. She rested her cheek on his shoulder and sighed, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"I don't think we were planning on doing this."

He chuckled. "I'm a spontaneous kind of guy."

"I noticed."

He touched his forehead to hers, grinning at the contentment he saw in her eyes. "I'm just making this up as I go along."

She returned his grin. "So you are."

He couldn't resist swooping down for another kiss.

When he reluctantly pulled away, she tugged him closer, hugging him like he was a big warm pillow. They just lay there while he played with her hair, his fingers tangling themselves into her dark locks. She could feel the steady beat of his heart against her cheek.

"Alec, I'm sleepy."

"Oh wow, another first. I think we're having too much of that tonight."

"Hey, it's not like you don't sleep. Maybe you should—"

He silenced her with another kiss before she could continue. "Maybe you should babble more often."

She pouted. "I wasn't babbling."

He arched an eyebrow. "Oh, now you're complaining?"

She grinned sheepishly. "Not really."

"That's good."

She blinked, trying to stay awake. He eased her up so that their faces were level.

"D'you want me to bring you to your bed? I could sleep on the couch."

She shook her head. "I'll stay here."

"I wouldn't be able to tuck you in and kiss you goodnight."

She smiled. "You could do that here."

Smiling back, he kissed her forehead. "Okay."

He grabbed the blanket draped over the edge of the couch, spreading it out one-handed so that it covered both of them. She snuggled closer, another sigh escaping from her lips.

"Max?"

She raised her head up slightly, trying to focus through her sleepiness. "Hmm?"

"I don't know if I'm doing this right. Manticore never taught us how to love."

She smiled, gazing at him through half-closed eyes, and lifted her hand to caress his cheek.

"It's okay Alec, I'll teach you."

* * *

**A/N: **Lalala. Oh, the fluff. Review, please. 


End file.
